


Saying Goodbye

by E_sha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, The funerals that weren't, Trigger warning death, slightly au because my timeline may be a little off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the funerals that weren't shown on screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I know I didn't put Heather in here. If someone would like me to write a different piece and her funeral I will do so. Also, I didn't intend for this fic to have a lot of romantic ships. I kind of just wanted to write something with most of the characters, so the ships are only mildly hinted at being/ getting together. So, I hope no one get's offended if their ship isn't listed or in the story.
> 
> Also, I'd like to suggest a few music choices when reading this fic. 1. Quiet in my Town by Civil Twilight 2. The Weight of Us by Sanders Bohlke, but you can really read it with almost any music. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Stiles cried the day his mother, Claudia died. He was eight and the sight of his mother battling in her own brain day in and day out proved to be disheartening.

At first, his mother gave him reassurances that she would be okay and to be a good boy for his dad. The day that she stopped talking made everything all too real. She could talk, but it’d just come out in strangled sentences and he’d hold her hand and nod is head in understanding as if he knew what she said, but in actuality he had no idea.

The day that she’d died his father was called to a car accident.

Stiles didn’t understand it at the time, but he knew that something awful was going to come out of the day. He gave his mother a comforting smile before sitting on the bed with her and proceeding to tell her about his day at school, what game he and Scott played at recess and how pretty Lydia Martin looked in her new sundress.

Stiles watched the light leave his mother’s eyes later that evening. It was the first time he experienced loss. He wanted his mom to wake up and be healthy again, but the universe doesn’t work that way. His mother was gone and she was never coming back.

Sheriff Stilinski never got to say a proper goodbye to his wife. He arrived at the hospital an hour later after helping a woman claiming that he should “go to her”. He didn’t understand what she meant until; he saw the mess that was his son in her room being held by Melissa and Scott McCall.

Claudia’s funeral was three days later.

Stiles and his father stood in front of her coffin as she descended to a world unknown. Her body would be in the ground, but her soul moved on to another life.

A part of his childlike innocence died that day. He made a promise to be stronger for his mother, so he started to become more sarcastic and made jokes out of bad situations. It was his way of dealing with a hole in his heart that only his mother could heal.

* * *

 

There wasn’t a funeral for their family.

After the fire, Laura and Derek left Beacon Hills. On their way out of town they noticed an ambulance lingering at their old home. There was a spark of hope in both their guts for survivors before, Laura assured Derek teary eyed that that there was no way their family could’ve survived and that it was a miracle that _they_ made it out unscathed.

They made it out without any physical trauma, but the mental obstacles that they’d have to face would be hard to get over.

Laura pulled the car over when they reached the outskirts of Chicago.

Derek gave her a soft look. His sister just inherited a kingdom by death at such a young age that the pressure was smothering the both of them. Laura had to lead people, but with their whole family dead there was no one to lead. No home to go back to.

The sun was rising over the horizon and they could see the slight tinge of blue, orange and red tangling in the sky above them. It was beautiful and it was hope. Hope that they could start a new life away from death and a life that would’ve made their family proud.

Tears kissed their cheeks when they said their final goodbyes on that cliff. Their family would forever be in their hearts. Never forgotten.

* * *

 

Derek last heard from Laura a month ago claiming that a nurse named Jessica back in Beacon Hills was with their uncle Peter. He wanted to go with her to make sure she was safe. She urged him not to worry because she was an alpha now and that if anything were to happen he’d know it.

A few days later he felt an ache in his chest like his heart was being ripped out.

He later packed a bag, hopped in his Camaro and made the trek back to Beacon Hills.

A body was found a week later by two jogger’s in the woods.

His older sister was murdered. The way that she was cut in half signaled that she was killed by a wolf and then cut in half by hunters, the Argents.

He buried the upper half of her body on the Hale property. He figured that if she was going to be buried that she at least be with the rest of her family as twisted as that may seem.

He cried when the final grain of soil covered his sister’s body. He was truly alone. Everyone that he loved was dead, except Peter. He swore on his fallen family that he’d restore the Hale name and he’d kill the wolf that took his sister’s life.

* * *

 

Derek buried the body with malice.

Peter did this. He killed Laura, his own niece to become an alpha.

Derek took his life in a means for restoring the natural order of things. His sister died, so it was only right that he’d be the leader in his own pack. He needed a pack and he needed one soon. He’d make Laura and his mother proud. He’d protect Beacon Hills like they had done and restore the Hale name.

He made sure to bury Peter deep under the Hale house. When he was done he restored the wooden floor and with a final nail in the board moved on to a new place that he’d call his home.

* * *

 

They had to delay her mother’s funeral.

It didn’t feel right burying her when there was so much going on.

It was when Gerard went “missing” that it seemed appropriate to bury Victoria Argent before Allison left for France.

It was a small funeral.

Scott, Stiles, Lydia and her father were all there.

In the distance she could’ve sworn that she saw Derek, but when she blinked he was gone.

There wasn’t much that was said.

Scott looked like he was hiding something the whole time.

Stiles exchanged nice words about her mother and so did Lydia.

Scott, Stiles and Chris later left, but Lydia stayed and held her as she cried. She whispered reassuring words in her ear and promises that her mother would be so proud of her.

Something silent and unheard of happened that day.

It was a merging of some sorts and a more established link tethered itself to both girls. A bond that said, “I’ll always be here. I’m not going anywhere.”

* * *

 

Erica was just a kid.

She was angsty, sarcastic and smart, but Derek admired her for her bravery. Once she was a nobody, then she blossomed like a flower, but like most flowers she died.

The Alphas did this to her.

He carried her body back to his car and drove back to Beacon Hills Cemetery.

The gang met him there.

Isaac found a nice place by a tree that she would’ve like and dug a hole, readied a headstone and coffin for her.

They wore black and white. It was out of respect for her life, but in a moment of so much pain they wanted to remember who she was and how she lived her life.

Boyd gave a great eulogy. He made the group laugh and cry with the memories that he brought up about the fallen blonde. He gave a final kiss to the coffin and watched as his beloved descend before his very eyes.

Everyone watched as Erica’s body left the surface of the earth.

Stiles threw a flower in after her.

Isaac threw in a note. What was written in it no one knew and no one sought fit to ask. To him that was his sister and one of his best friends. He would miss her terribly. Boyd went to his side and hugged for all it was worth.

Derek watched as he threw in her California driver’s license from the other side of the coffin. One of his betas was dead and the Alpha’s would pay for what they did to her.

Cora at Derek’s side blew a kiss as a tear moved down her cheek. She only knew the girl for a little while when they were locked up, but she learned so much about her in so little time and she would miss her every day.

 From a distance, Allison and Lydia held each other as they cried. Allison never got to apologize for how she treated Erica and almost killing her. The guilt was stagnant as Erica’s body descended into the ground.

Lydia didn’t know her very well, but she knew that Erica helped Stiles and Isaac trap Jackson instead of killing him and for that she was grateful. She knew that the other girl had a big heart, but she never knew how big.

They all stayed in their respective areas and cried.

It was hard to explain. After that night, everyone seemed to grow closer. The shared loss made them remember how much they all needed each other because they all understood each other’s burdens and none of them had to bare them alone.

* * *

 

It was by his own hand that Boyd died.

The Alpha’s might have forced him, but it was his hand. He couldn’t forgive himself.

Another one of his betas has fallen. His family would be so disappointed. A hand on his shoulder and Boyd’s last words made the pain alleviate from his stomach.

Cora was the one to bring Boyd to the cemetery.

The boys lended a helping hand in digging a grave for their friend. It was placed right next to Erica’s, so they could once again be together.

Allison and Lydia readied the headstone with Cora’s help.

Isaac gave the eulogy and everyone took turns in talking about what they liked and would miss about Boyd.

The group was closer together this time and everyone cried silently swearing vengeance for their friend.

Before the coffin descended everyone wrote messages on top of Boyd’s coffin.

Isaac strategically placed his ROTC patch and a picture of him and Erica on his coffin, so it wouldn’t fall.

They made a pact that night.

No matter what happens. If one of their own is fallen, they would have their own funeral. A funeral for only pack and they would share the love that they had for their friends, so they would be buried with love instead of darkness as a final goodbye.

 


End file.
